From Jinchūriki to Demons
by LadyTintlet
Summary: Naruto is Murdered by the Kages along with the rest of the Jinchūriki, but is he really dead? Narutos Mask Has finaly shatered by betrayal and pain. He will show them who they messed with.Yaoi!SasuNaru GaaNaru, ?Naru, ManyXNaru
1. Chapter 1:New Team Member

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of the characters…I DO however own the plot and my own made up characters. If I owned the story Sakura would be horribly tortured in every episode…Just for my own twisted amusement.

**LT**: This takes place after the chunin exams. Other than that its mostly non-Conon. Sasuke does not have the curse seal but Orochimaru still wants him.

Oh yeah eventual yaoi. That means boyXboy love, you've been warned.

**( )( )  
(O.o)  
c(")(")**

* * *

Sandaime Hokage trudged through the forest heading toward his home. He was mentally and physically exhausted, and he still didn't know what he was going to tell everyone. He brought a hand to his chest to cover his heart when he saw the village gates. He felt a pain and anger shoot deep in his heart when he laid eyes upon the village, for it was the cause of his pain. 

He was deep in thought that he didn't even notice a gray haired ANBU step forward. "Hokage-sama I know how much pain you're in but we need you to act normal. You said it your self we had to do this for the good of not only the village, but the other villages as well."

"Kakashi….I just don't know if ill ever get his eyes out of my head…I d-don't think I can ever forgive myself…" Sarutobi said quietly. Kakashi sighed. He noticed they where right in front of the gates. With a pain filled look in his eyes he started walking again along with the hokage and two other masked anbu. "Honestly Sarutobi, I don't think any of us can…"

* * *

The village of Konohagakure was basking in another glorious day. The birds were singing, the crops were plentiful and the sky was clear. Yup the village was the epiphany of paradise. Everyone was content and happy this glorious morning….even a young raven haired man who was currently making his way to a certain bridge to meet with his team. 

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!!! GO ANNOY SOMEONE ELSE!!! WHAT IS YOUR FASINATION WITH TEMPTING ME TO KILL YOU?!"

Did I say happy? I meant completely annoyed and murderous.

"Sasuke! I love you!" "Sasuke-kun! I want to have your children!!!" "Marry me Sasuke-kun" "I don't care if you marry me! Just fuck me! Please!"

Sasuke winced at their voices and glared at them. This, just as his yelling, had absolutely no affect. _'God damn it! At this rate ill be the last one there!'_ he sweat dropped. _'...well last one besides Kakashi that is'_he glared at the dreaded fangirs one last time before jumping to the roof and continuing his progress to the bridge.

When he arrived at the bridge he noticed that Sakura was the only one there. When she spotted him she immediately went into her fangirl mode. "Sasuke-kun! You're here early, but of course someone as talented as yourself would always be early!" Sakura squealed.

"Hn."

"What do you think we'll do today? I hope it's better than painting that old woman's house! That was so boring, right Sasuke-kun?"

"…"

"So Sasuke-kun what did you do on your one-week off?" she waited a moment then continued to talk. "I did many things. I went to visit my aunt in a small village not far from here and let me tell you…" she kept talking for 10 minutes.

"…" '_Why is she still talking? _

_Why won't she shut up?'_ Suddenly she shut up._'Oh thank god my ears were starting to hurt'_ he heard Sakura gasp and looked up, he too couldn't help stare in disbelief.

"You….you…you…" Sakura started "You're **EARLY**?!" she screamed to their sensei. "Meh, meh. If you don't want me here I could come back in a couple of hours. But then again I do have important news but if you want to wait who am I to go against your wishes." He said smiling and turning around as if to walk away. "No! Don't you dare!" She said as she grabbing him by his shirt.

Sasuke wasn't paying attention to them any more. He was looking at a dark haired boy standing by Kakashi. The boy was wearing a belly shirt and looked a lot like himself. "Kakashi, can you get on with it?" Sasuke said in a monotone voice. "A bit cranky this morning, are we Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke just glared at Kakashi. "Fine, fine well as Sasuke already noticed this here is your new team member." He said referring to the other teen. "Hello there my name is Sai, I hope we can be good friends." The young man said with an over the top fake smile. Sakura who just noticed the boy blushed slightly and smiled. "Hello. My name is Sakura. I'm sure well be good friends." She gave a short bow Sai did the same and said

"I'm sure well get along fine you ugly hag." There was a moment of complete silence then—

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?! Ill kill you!" Sakura lunged at him but Kakashi held her back. "Neh. Neh. Sakura you shouldn't hurt him on his first day." Kakashi said with his eyes in upside-down u's. Sasuke was deep in thought. Something wasn't right. As far as he had read in the Shinobi books there was only supposed to be three members in each cell. It was really uncommon for there to be more. His eyes widened in realization. He began to look around. "Sasuke is there something wrong?" Kakashi asked still holding onto Sakura.

"Where's Naruto?" he asked. Sasuke noticed that both Kakashi and that boy Sai stiffened slightly. "Hey now that you mention it where is he? He's usually here already." Sakura said looking around. Kakashi quickly smiled again but the boy just frowned. "Sharp as ever Sasuke. Well you see Hokage-sama found some of Naruto's relatives in Amegakure and Naruto was given the choice to go live with them. He accepted and left four days ago.. That's the reason that we need a new member. That's where Sai comes in." He answered smiling.

"Che that baka didn't even say good bye! Not like I care but he could've told us!" Sakura said loudly. Something was up. Sasuke could sense it. During the explanation Sai kept throwing Kakashi hateful looks. Anyway Naruto wasn't the type to leave without saying something. But he could tell Kakashi wasn't going to say anything. "You guys have the rest of the day to get to know each other. Oh and Sakura don't be harsh on him, he doesn't know about emotions. Ja ne" he said before he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

'_But that cant be right he was showing hate in those eyes earlier anyway he seems to know something**'**_

"Hey kid, what do you know about Naruto?" he asked him suddenly. Sai who had been arguing friendly like with Sakura turned to look at him. The pain and hate in those was so intense he found himself taking a step back. "You two have no right asking anything about him. You didn't care about him or try to help him, as long as I'm concerned you're at fault too. You disgust me." He started to walk away.

"And to be clear Sakura-san I don't think we can be friends. I can't be friends with someone I hate."

Sakura and Sasuke stared as he left. _'What just happened?' _

**() ()  
(0.0)  
(,,) (,,)**

* * *

**  
**

**LT: **Yay! Done with the first chapter!  
Reviews are appreciated as well as helpful criticism. I will post the next chapter as soon as I finish typing it.  
Oh and flames are useless but welcome. It just means more entertainment for me, for I will make fun of you and poke fun at your comment and your logic. XD


	2. Chapter 2:Smiling through tears

**Disclaimer:** Ok, Ok you got me I DO own Naruto and I also rule the world and a planet called villaaanx24598 where everyone has to have sex every other hour until they die from exhaustion….

**LT:** Well this chapter is dedicated to my first reviewers Lady Laran, roboguy45, and dragonfire04 your reviews made me want to smile…which I of course suppressed. You see in my house whenever someone smiles a bunny dies…and if some one laughs you better run as far away as possible…But thanks for the reviews, they really did make me smile. By the way there will be a time skip in this chapter.

( ) ( )  
( -'.'- )  
c(") (")

* * *

Team seven was currently resting from their latest mission in a small clearing not far from Konoha. Kakashi was making sure that the enemy-nin was not following them and is currently out of sight. The pink blob- uh Shinobi is looking through her bag for a soldier pill. In fact the only one who seemed normal and unaffected is a certain raven haired young man. 

Sasuke was breathing heavily and checking his wounds_. 'Damn. There's no way a simple c-rank mission would normally get us this hurt. It's all his fault. He keeps doing everything he can to put us in danger. Why though?'_

No not that raven, the other one. The one that's sketching on his art pad, and looks quite pleased with himself.

It has been a week since Sai had joined team seven and since then Sasuke had come to realize many things about his new team mate.

For one thing it seems that Sai really didn't know anything about emotions, or common sense for that matter. He went as far as to call Sakura and Ino a couple of old ugly hens enjoying an afternoon yak after their sex change, which according to him did nothing to make them more feminine. Needless to say the two girls made sure that Sai didn't go to training the next day…

After the incident on the day they met he's acted friendly enough, like that conversation didn't even happen, and when Sasuke asked him about Naruto Sai just smiled and asked _'Who?'_

But all the missions they got have been harder than they should, due to the fact that Sai 'accidentally' showed their enemy their position, or dropped the scroll, or forgot the scroll. But Sasuke had enough. He was going to get answers from Sai now that Kakashi was gone one way or another. He would find out what he knew about Naruto.

'_I don't really care about Naruto…I just hate when people know something I don't…yeah that's it. I don't miss that dobe at all…that dobe…'_

Sai was painting another portrait from his memory, a small smile playing across his lips. It was a bittersweet smile.

'_I swear ill make them suffer as much as possible for your sake. You helped me so much…and I couldn't do anything…all I could do was watch you die…'_

Suddenly he was pined on the tree he was leaning on. "Sasuke! What are you doing?!" Sakura screeched from behind them. Sasuke ignored her. "I don't know what game you're playing but I'm sick of it. What do you and Kakashi know that we don't?" He said in a monotone voice.

"Why Sasuke-kun I don't have any clue as to what you're talking about. Is this about what happened back in the forest? I do believe I already apologized for stabbing you in the arm. I really didn't notice where I was aiming that kunai. I should defiantly practice my aiming more." Sai said with a smile.

"God damn it! Answer me already! What are you two hiding?!"

Sasuke growled. "Sasuke-kun! Stop it! Kakashi-sensei could be coming!"

"No, Sakura. Sai is hiding something and so is Kakashi. Although you seem to have forgotten what he told us the day we met I haven't. So Sai, care to tell us why you hate us enough to put our missions in jeopardy?"

"I have no obligation to tell you anything. Besides I don't have any clue what you're talking about. Why would I put my own team in danger? You're being ridiculous Sasuke-kun."

"I don't know why you're doing it or what you're hiding but I will find out." Sasuke growled.

"Well I wish you luck in your imaginary quest, now Sasuke-kun, let go of me…" suddenly one of Sai's ink monsters was pulling Sasuke back. On reflex Sasuke turned and punched but he was hitting thin air.

"Now, now kids don't go fighting just because I'm not around. That's not very friendly, what if someone attacked while you were fighting?" their sensei said while jumping down and smiling.

"Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke-kun was just a little bit angry about the kunai incident. But were the best of friends now, right Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn." _'damn'_

"Well let's get going were only a few miles from Konoha." Kakashi started to walk towards the village. Sai picked up his sketch book and all of the loose pages that fell out earlier. He made his way behind Kakashi and Sakura.

Sasuke started going after them but something by the tree caught his eye. _'Hmmm what's that? Oh its one of that morons drawings.' _

On the paper was a picture of a young boy around his age. The boy was in a lake and was smiling brightly. What got Sasuke attention was that the boy had spiky hair and whisker like marks on each cheek.

'_Naruto… so Sai does know him…just you wait Sai I will find out what you're hiding'_

* * *

Sai sat on top of the Hokage Mountain sketching again the person that had been plaguing his dreams. _'Why did things have to go so wrong?'_ He briefly looked down at the village with deep loathing in his eyes. He looked away from the disgusting village and continued drawing. 

"Danzo, what are you doing here?" He questioned suddenly while still drawing.

"Perceptive as ever I see." A man stepped out of the shadows and walked slowly up to Sai. "So are you ready to come back Sai?"

"What gave you that idea? I meant what I said before. I'm never going to be manipulated by you again." Sai said still drawing. "Still with those stupid ideas of yours... I thought now that your demon of a friend was dead you would get your intelligence ba-"

He dodged the kunai that Sai sent at him. Suddenly Sai was standing, his art work forgotten on the floor, rage evident on his face.

"Don't you dare! Don't you dare speak about him that way!" he growled.

Danzo looked at Sai in his eyes. "Come back to Root Sai. Don't you want revenge on the village that took you friend away? Don't you want to avenge the death of the only person that made you feel emotions? I can help you destroy the village Sai; I can help you take your pain on those who caused it, just take my hand…"

Sai looked at the hand in front of him with distaste. "I will never go back to root. I may hate this village but destroying it would be the easy way out. I will avenge his death, in my own way. I do not need your help Danzo and I will never go back to Root, remember that."

With that stated he picked up his forgotten objects and jumped down the mountain using his chakra. Danzo frowned "Stupid demon brat ruined my weapon. But in the end he got what he deserved." With that Danzo shunshined away.

Both men failed to realize that someone had witnessed their meeting. Someone who had been following Sai all day. Sasuke Uchiha was currently a very confused man.

* * *

_**Time skip six months**_

'Six months. It has been six months since my only friend died…no, since he was murdered…'

Sai was sitting at a pub with most of the rookie nine and Gai's team. They had insisted on celebrating the end of the war.

That's right war. Sound had attacked a month and a half ago. It was a destructive battle that had a lot of bloodshed but in the end Orochimaru was defeated by the Sandaime at the cost of his own life. That was two weeks ago. They where also celebrating the arrival of the new hokage, Lady Tsunade, who is one of the three legendary sannin. She had arrived yesterday with the other Sannin, Jiraiya.

"But Ten-Ten they said they never even heard of Naruto!"

Sai looked up at that sentence. _'The one who spoke was Hyuga-san, but what is he talking about.' _Sai started eves dropping in their conversation.

"Neji, that's still no reason to state that there's a conspiracy surrounding Naruto's disappearance. You heard what Guy-sensei said. He finally has a family you should be happy for him."

"Well I'm not convinced! How come no one knew about him in Amegakure? We all know Naruto. With his personality everyone would have known him by then!" Neji said passionately.

"Neji-kun, why do you even care? Naruto is better off gone. He was such a baka!"

Almost everybody glared at the pink Kunoichi. _'damn its times like these that I wish I had succeeded in murdering her…maybe I could kill her now? No…there's too many witnesses. That would result in anbu swarming the place, my death and broomsticks; it's a whole ordeal…' _

"He he. Well you see it's because our little Neji-kun has a little crush on your ex blond team mate." Ten-ten who was oblivious to Neji's glares said smiling.

"Wha- you too Neji?" Chouji said suddenly. Everyone stared at him.

"Don't tell me you liked that blond idiot too Chouji." Ino whispered. "No I don't." Ino sighed in relief. "Shikamaru does though." He said while munching on some chips.

"WHAT?!?" both Sakura and Ino screamed.

"Shikamaru tell me he's lying!" Ino pleaded. She had fallen for Shikamaru ever since he saved her life when sound had attacked, but even though she liked him, she pretend that she still liked Sasuke because she thought Sakura would make fun of her . _'Shikamaru just can't like Naruto he just can't!'_

"It's too troublesome to lie…" was all that Shikamaru muttered.

Sai would normally listen to anything to do with the blond, but it wasn't normal any more. He was gone. He wasn't coming back. He had to face the harsh reality, the reality that did not include his blond best friend.

Sai couldn't stand the happy chatter about his friend anymore. He got up and silently made his way out of the pub.

XP

XP

Sasuke was following Sai he had seen Sai come out of the pub. He had already decided that he didn't care what Sai knew about Naruto any more. He stayed awake far too many nights wondering about it, and it had started to affect his daily life. So like any good Uchiha would do with a distraction, he ignored it.

But now was different. The reason that it was different was because he sensed an unfamiliar chakra sticking close by to Sai. Sai himself looked like he was sad. And Sai wasn't known for showing emotions. So he decided to follow. Maybe now he would find something out that would stick all the pieces of the jigsaw puzzle together.

XP

XP

Sai felt like going to the lake in the forest. That was after all the place he had met the blond. As Sai walked through a deserted ally way he felt someone tailing him.

'_I don't recognize the chakra signature…'_

"Lord Sai, halt."

In front of him a girl appeared. She was wearing a long puffy black and fuchsia dress that showed a lot of cleavage. Her hair was a deep magenta color held up in a bun. He couldn't see her face seeing as it was being coved by a black butterfly mask. Her eyes where falu red in color. All in all she looked beautiful.

Sai would've attacked but you have to understand that he was in shock. Not only was there a beauty standing in front of him but she had called him _Lord Sai_!

"I come forth to deliver this message from my prince." She said holding out a scroll.

Sai didn't respond so she repeated herself.

'_She called me lord!'_

Eventually she smacked him over the head with the very scroll she was supposed to give him.

"I SAID TO TAKE THE FUCKING SCROLL AND SNAP OUT OF IT YOU STUPID IDIODIC MORON!"

"What happened to lord Sai? I like that better than idiotic moron." he mumbled as he got up.

"Just take the stupid scroll. I don't see why my love would even bother with you. I don't even know why I came! Ahhh but I can't resist my adorable prince. He is just way too delectable to refuse. Our love will conquer all those who oppose us. Muahahahaha!" she stated ignoring Sai and going into her fantasies.

"You're very scary…" Sai whispered. He picked up the scroll that she had thrown at his head. He opened it and read it slowly.

"So lord Sai…lord Sai?" she had come out of her fantasies to ask a question when she noticed how angry Sai looked.

"How dare you… how dare you lie like this? Have you no respect?" He said everything calmly but his voice was thick with anger. The scroll lay forgotten on the floor. He was barely holding himself back from attacking this woman.

She sighed. "He said you would get like this. What's on that scroll is true. Look." She went up to him and showed him her wrists. On both of her wrist there was some kind of seals.

Sai's anger disappeared as he saw the seals.

"You- you're-"

"I was there that day. I'm surprised you don't remember me. I remember you. You where the one that was crying out for them to stop. Like I said, everything in the scroll is true. We where saved by my prince." Her face softened. "Your friend is still alive."

XP

XP

Sasuke saw as the mysterious girl showed Sai her hands. After that Sai fell on his knees and… broke down crying?

Sai and the girl kept talking for a moment then the girl disappeared. Sai was making his way toward Sasuke. He was still crying but at the same time smiling. But not one of his fake smiles, it seemed genuine to Sasuke. Sai had forgotten the scroll he had gotten from the girl on the floor where he had thrown it. Sasuke picked it up, and continued to follow his weeping team mate.

Sai went back to the pub where everyone was still at. "A round of drinks for everyone, it's on me!" he screamed. Random people cheered.

"Sai? What's wrong?" Sakura asked worried. Sai had never before shown so much emotion on his face.

"Nothings wrong Sakura! Everything's dandy! The air is clean, the day is beautiful, and speaking of beautiful, have I told you how stunning you look today? And Ino, you are simply breathtaking!"

He took a drink from the table and drank it all in one gulp.

"Sai are you drunk?" Ino asked slowly.

"No I'm not drunk! Why is everyone staring at me funny?" He looked around at everyone and started laughing at their shocked faces.

Outside a certain Uchiha was very curious as to what affected his emotionless team mate so much.

'_The answer must be in this scroll. Well only one way to find out.'_ Sasuke opened the scroll. He gasped when he saw its contents.

The scroll was blank.

** ( ) ( )  
( 0.0 )  
(//) (//)  
**

**LT:** well there you go. Now I'm going to go play video games.

Don't _**you**_ wish you knew what was on that scroll?

This was pretty much a filler chapter. You finally get to find out what exactly happened to Naru-chan on the next chapter. Oh and I changed it to SasuNaru, GaaNaru and another paring with Naru-chan which I haven't decided on yet.

I don't know why but Sai strikes me as a polite person so I had him say Hyuga-san instead of Neji…

Oh and like always: Reviews are appreciated as well as helpful criticism. Flames are useless but welcome. It just means more entertainment for me, for I will make fun of you and poke fun at your comment and your logic. XD


	3. Chapter 3:Leaves Murdered the Sun

LT: MAN this chapter is the longest so far…so be happy you story leaches. Oh wait I'm a story leach too…well I haven't updated for the following reasons.

1. I go to school from 7:30-12:30

2. I WORK from 1:00-5:00

3. Ive been working on a HarryPotterXNaruto story…

Anyway I dedicate this story to my two best friends Jesus and Erica because as of one hour ago they are officially a couple…YAY!...I give them a month…like last time…

Disclaimer: look at chapter one….

**Anyway enjoy!!!**

**.//////  
(o.0)  
­/ ****...\**

* * *

**­**

"Naruto you didn't think that you could just paint all the ANBU uniforms pink and expect not to get any punishment, did you."

Naruto just muttered something that sounded like _'I wasn't supposed to get caught...damn traitorous Kakashi…I'm going to burn all his books...ill put them all on a small wooden raft and send off into a lake then ill have Sasuke use his __Katon: gōkakyū no jutsu…that will teach him…Muahahaha__!' _

The hokage and the two anbu that had brought Naruto in sweat dropped. While Naruto was on the floor still laughing madly the hokage dismissed the anbu.

"Naruto you do know that you went to far this time right?"

"Come on old man! All I did was try to un-gloomanize the village!" Naruto shouted as he struggled with the ropes that were binding him. "Naruto un-gloomanize isn't a word. What gave you the stupid Idea of playing pranks on my anbu? They could've killed you!"

"I didn't do anything too bad." Naruto tipped over and fell on his side and he couldn't get back up. He started to squirm looking very much like a fish.

"Not did anything too bad huh? Let's see…" the hokage took out a piece of paper from his vest and began reading off it. "1. Dyed all the anbu pants hot pink. 2. Spray painted all the anbu armor neon yellow. 3. Put traps in the anbu quarters so when someone walked in they automatically get hit with a jutsu that changes their hair color to bright orange, green or purple. 4. Put a genjutsu in the anbu captains office so that no mater how many reports he did, they always seemed to multiply. And last but not least 5.used a genjutsu to impersonate the anbu captain to send a rookie anbu on a fake mission. The mission is still unknown.(dramatic pause) so Naruto got anything to say?"

A vain started twitching on his forehead as he saw that the blonde ninja was rolling around laughing. "It's not funny. Do you know how much this is going to cost us?! Not to mention the postponement on high ranked missions. I can't allow Konoha ninja to parade around like walking rainbows." The third said calmly. This just sent Naruto into a bigger frenzy.

"Naruto you're going to have to face the consequences for these accusations." Sarutobi said with his mouth slightly twitching upward. He couldn't help it the boy was contagious. "Hey it's not my fault they fell for my pranks! Their supposed to be anbu! They should've seen through my jutsu's…" he wiggled a little until his hands where able to form hand signs. When they did he let his famous foxy grin cover his face "anyway in order to punish someone you have to have caught them. Sexy no jutsu!"

The hokage quickly fell from his chair when he saw the familiar long blonde haired beauty sitting tied up naked on the floor with only was wispy clouds covering her sex.

Naruto turned back into himself and took off the ropes. He sweat dropped at the hokage's bloody nose. "To think that's all it takes to take down Konoha's leader…well see ya later old man!" he screamed as he jumped out the window.

Naruto was trying to figure out what to do as he jumped from building to building. He decided that he needed to go 'hide out' till tomorrow so he decided to go train by the lake in the forest. _'Hopefully I see Sai there; I haven't seen him for two days…I hope he didn't get in trouble with root again.' _He quickly made his way to the forest.

-

- Meanwhile…-

-

The hokage had finally woken up from his daze and was cleaning up his bloody mess. "Damn brat."

"But he had a point. Not even the anbu captain saw through his genjutsu. To think that was his worst skill."

The hokage turned to Ibiki who had been there the whole time.

"He's becoming a fine Shinobi…and prankster." The third said with a smile. Ibiki sat in a chair across the third. "Well on to what I came here for. There's a messenger from the Tsuchikage asking for your audience."

"What?!" the hokage stood up. "Have the anbu-"

Ibiki cut him off. "Don't worry we already made sure that he was clear. He said he's just here to deliver a scroll. We tried to get the scroll from him but he refuses to hand it6 over to anyone but you." There was a short silence.

"I think it might be important." Ibiki stated. "Why do you say that?" the hokage asked.

"I don't really mind if he dies but then again we don't need anything to worsen the relationship between Konoha and Iwagakure. But at the rate that his mouth is spilling out insults he won't live long. But that's not why it's important. Of what I saw of the scroll there was more than one kage seal."

The third sighed and sat back down. "Send him in." Ibiki bowed and left. He returned moments later with a rock ninja that was being closely followed by a squad of anbu… very colorful anbu.

"Hokage-sama." He said with a bow then handed the hokage the scroll. The hokage saw that there seemed to be five different village seals. He also saw that the only way to open the scroll was to use the hokage seal.

Once he opened it he read the scroll. After 40 minutes of reading. He looked up. "They can't possibly be serious!" he screamed to the rock-nin. "We are very serious hokage-sama. It's the only way to prevent the destruction that will certainly ensue. I'm sure that you have already heard of the akatsuki from Jiraiya the sannin. This is the only way to protect all the villages. All the other villages have already agreed. We are all coming to a temporary truce to deal with this problem. You have the last one, the most powerful of the tailed beasts. I am to warn you that if, by the slight chance, your village refuses to help us you will cause war with all the villages. Even with your allies. This is for the grater good. Anyway its not a big sacrifice, were just going to get rid of the monsters. Now that I have given you the scroll I have done my job. I will take my leave."

He exited the hokage's office followed by the anbu. The hokage got up and walked to the window to look out.

"Sarutobi?" Ibiki

"Ibiki…gather the council…we need to have an emergency meeting."

"Hai, hokage-sama."

* * *

The sun hated him. There was no other explanation as to why it would be able to precisely hit that small crack between his curtains AND also hit his eyes at the same time. It was a conspiracy that his alarm clock had most likely devised, oh how he was going to enjoy crushing it with a hammer later.

Naruto stretched out to fully wake up his body. Suddenly there was the sound of something heavy falling out of his bead followed by a pain filled groan.

"Oops. Sorry Sai! I forgot that you stayed here last night." He said looking at the pile of limbs on the floor.

A muffled "baka dickless..." was heard. Naruto laughed. A real laugh. Spending time with Sai was something that he had grown to cherish. Ever since he met the dark haired teen by that lake in the forest he felt an immediate connection to him. Since then they had spent most of their free time together. Sai was his family, his closest friend…one of his precious people. Sai himself had told him that he was the only person that he could bring out emotions. And Naruto couldn't hold his mask in front of Sai. He had tried but the emotionless boy had seen strait though it. It had surprised him. No one had been able to see through his mask. The mask was perfect. But Sai said

"_Your mask is obvious. It has many flaws. The only reason that nobody realizes it is because it's too obvious and people tend to overlook the obvious."_

"Aren't you going to be late for your team meeting dickless?"

"Bah. Kakashi-sensei is always late so it's fine. Speaking of Kakashi...Sai are you good at using Katon: gōkakyū no jutsu?"

"I can perform it fairly well. Why?" Naruto smiled his foxy grin. "I might need your services later…" Naruto started to cackle evilly. Sai just sweat dropped.

"Oh yeah! Are you going to get your stuff from root headquarters?" Naruto asked suddenly. "Nah I'm going to go tomorrow. Today I'm just going to paint. Now go get ready or I wont help you burn whatever you want to destroy." Sai said pushing the blonde off the bed as he laid down.

"Fine. Fine." Naruto made his way to the bathroom and closed the door. A moment later he stuck his head out and stuck his tongue at Sai then went back to get ready.

Sai smiled a gentile smile. Naruto had turned into his family, his one weakness. And he wouldn't have it any other way. The first time he had seen into his azure eyes he saw all the loneliness, pain and suffering that Naruto had gone through. And that's when it happened…the emotions known as compassion and pain had flowed through him. After that fateful day he had vowed to not let anyone hurt the blond.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun maybe after training we could-"

"No."

"Then maybe tomorrow we could."

"No."

"Good morning Sakura-chan! Teme."

"Baka! Don't call Sasuke-kun names!" Sakura screeched to Naruto and turned to bop him on the head. "Ouch. By the way Sakura-chan, do you want to go get ramen with me after training?"

Sakura stared at him as if he were a slug. "For the last time, NO! Who would want to go out with a loser like you! Kami-sama Naruto! If I ever go out with you I have to be blind deaf and horribly mind tortured! And even then I'm sure id still have some common sense to not get involved with a loser like you! I obviously don't like you so leave me alone!"

Sasuke was ready to chidori her ass to Otogakure. Not that he really cared for the idiot…ok maybe a little…so he considered the dobe his friend. Repeat that and the chidori will be aimed at you.

He just didn't like that Sakura was spewing out all these insults that could be used for her situation. How dare she preach what she doesn't follow? He turned to look at his blonde team mate and notice that he was just smiling at Sakura and saying something about going out another time.

How could he still be smiling through such hurtful words? Was he so in love with her that he didn't care that she was insulting him?

For some reason this thought sent anger to flow through his veins. This confused him. Why did it affect him to think that the dobe loved her? Why did he care at all?

"Yo."

"You're late!" both the blonde and pinkette yelled at him.

"Well you see there was this really cute snow leopard that sneaked into my house early this morning and ripped up all of my masks. So of course I had to go and buy one at a shop but when I got to the one by my house they only had a flowery one so I had to go all the way across town in order to get a decent one and THEN on the way back-"

"Kakashi sensei you do realize that in order for a snow leopard to be here there would have to be snow right? Do you see any snow?"

"…."

"…moron..."

"…."

"Anyway I came to tell you that I will be going on a week long mission. So that gives you guys a week long vacation!" Kakashi sensei said as he avoided Sakura's kunai

"Alright! A week long vacation! Maybe I could get Iruka–sensei to treat me to ramen…"

"Sadly you don't get the vacation Naruto! As punishment for the pranks you played yesterday the hokage has decided that you are going on a special mission, and before you get excited, it's just a simple D-rank mission that will take you a few miles from the village for a few days. I'm going to escort you, so meet me at the south gates tomorrow at 7:30 am. Have fun!" with that he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"'Have fun' he says! Aghh damn him! Oh but ill get my revenge…"

"Sasuke-kun since we don't have any training today do you want to go eat lunch tog-?" Sakura asked the raven and completely ignored the blond, but he had already started to walk away in the direction of the Uchiha compound. She got a sad look on her face and sighed.

"Sakura-chan?"

"No Naruto I don't want to go out with you! Leave me alone!" she screamed and walked away on the way to Ino's shop. Naruto watched her walk away with a blank look on his face. "Geez. I was only going to ask if she was ok." And with that he too made his way to his apartment. Maybe he'd trick Sai into sparing with him.

* * *

. 

The hokage was with two anbu just outside the south gates waiting for Kakashi and Naruto to arrive. He had at first opposed the council decision to go along with the disgusting plan that the other kage had devised. But in the end he had to acknowledge that they where right. With all the information that Jiraiya had given him he knew that there was no other way to protect the villages and no matter how much it pained him he knew that the village came before a single individual. It was a sacrifice for the grater good. At least that's what he told himself. He made sure that his henge was fool proof. At the moment he looked like just another random anbu.

"…mething so evil? Only a true villain would kidnap my precious icha-icha! But those punks didn't even leave me one! Not even one! It's truly inhuman!"

"Kakashi-sensei, I heard you the last twelve times you whined about it. It's not that important…"

The hokage saw Kakashi and Naruto walking towards the tree that he was hidden in. this was it. There was no turning back. He took in his surroundings and was happy to see that the two anbu squads that he had ordered to follow Kakashi where well hidden. He frowned and sighed before he jumped down to meet the two nins below. One thought going through his head,

'_I'm too old for this shit.'_

-

-

-

Naruto had arrived to the south gate to a howling and crying Kakashi. He inwardly smirked, but faked concern on the outside.

"Oi! What's the matter Kakashi-sensei?" he asked in an overly innocent tone. Kakashi looked up to his blonde student. He started howling more. "Oh Naruto it's horrible! Some punks broke into my house yesterday while I was with the hokage and stole…and stole all my icha-icha!!!! And then Asuma told me that he saw some kids burning a bunch of books in a lake so I went to go check it out but and sure enough all I found was precious icha-icha remains that were all burnt to a crisp!"

Naruto sweat dropped._'I can't believe he's so affected. Maybe I should ask Asuma to join me in my pranks more often…'_

"Well Kakashi-sensei, I'm very sorry for you're loss but can you take me to…wherever, so I can get this over with?"

Kakashi nodded and led the way out of the village all the while muttering about punks and precious books. While they where walking he felt like he was being followed. He let his chakra seep out a bit and go through the ground and felt that there were two groups of ninja following them. But why? They were suppressing their chakra, so did that mean that they were enemy nin? He looked at Kakashi. He was still whining about his books. Crybaby.

But Kakashi would've been able too feel them out, so does that mean that they were from Konoha? By how well they were able to hide their chakra they must be at least jounin level.

"Man without my icha-icha how am I supposed to survive my mission? Impossible I tell you!"

Oh that must be it. They must be ninja that are going to go with Kakashi-sensei on his week long mission. He smiled feeling happy that he was clever enough to detect Kakashi's comrades.

Ughh why is Kakashi still going on about his smutty books?

"Naruto, do you know anyone who could do something so evil? Only a true villain would kidnap my precious icha-icha! But those punks didn't even leave me one! Not even one! It's truly inhuman!"

"Kakashi-sensei, I heard you the last twelve times you whined about it. It's not that important you know."

"Blasphemy. They are the greatest creation god has put on earth!"

"So Jiraiya is god now?"

All of a sudden he felt a strong chakra signature heading toward them from above. He quickly grabbed Kakashi and jumped out of the way right before a nin landed a few feet from where he was standing a moment before. When the smoke cleared he saw a Konoha anbu standing there.

"What the hell?!" he screamed. He heard Kakashi move behind him and he could've sworn he heard him whisper:

"Forgive me Naruto…"

Then his world went dark.

* * *

. 

Sai knew he was an emotionless bastard but anyone would get mad if they just found out that their file had mysteriously vanished from a highly secured room. Now he didn't have the papers proving that he was equivalent to ANBU rank! God damn Danzo. He'd been here for four hours already! Damn it what a waste of time! This was all a plot to get him to stay in ROOT. But he wasn't going to take the bait. He didn't care that he had to go back to genin! He was going to do what he wanted now damn it.

He was walking to the back rooms where the high officers of root kept their equipment but before he the knob he heard voices coming from the room.

"Is Danzo really going to let Sai leave like that?"

"You heard Danzo. Even if he does leave right now, he'll be back eventually. Now that his friends gone."

Sai gripped the handle tighter. He knew those voices. They where Danzo's assistants.

"Thank god they finally decided to kill that monster! Although I still say they should've gotten rid of him sooner!"

"Well at least everyone can feel safe now that the kage has seen that that _thing_was a threat and has now taken care of it. Danzo was sayi-"

But Sai didn't hear anymore. He was already running down one of Konoha's streets headed to the hokage tower. It couldn't be true right? The hokage liked Naruto he wouldn't do any thing to hurt him. Would he? He looked in to the hokage's office through a window. The hokage was sitting there doing paper work. But something wasn't right…he felt it in his stomach…why was the hokage grading academy papers. Why did he not sense Sai outside the window? He then saw the hokage sign something on a paper as 'Iruka'. He felt his heart sink. That wasn't the hokage!

'_That's why they sent him on a mission! It's already been five hours since Naruto has been gone. I have to reach him in time! Kami-sama let me get there in time'_

Sai quickly made his way out of the village through the south gate. He was able to leave without getting stopped. He reached a few miles away from Konoha and called out a big ink dog. He got on top of it and made it follow Naruto's scent.

* * *

.. 

Naruto's head was hurting. It felt like there was a chibi Sakura in his head pummeling him non-stop. He just wanted to go to sleep, and he was about to doze off when a scream made him wide awake.

"You can't do this to us! Let us go!"

Naruto opened his eyes and noticed that it was a boy that was across from him that was yelling, he seemed to be screaming to some one on the other side of Naruto. He looked around and noticed that he seemed to be in some sort of barrier along with a few other people. Most were asleep…or so he thought. The boy seemed to be holding someone who looked like his clone except that he had red hair instead of blue. He looked to where the boy was screaming and notice that there were a dozen people surrounding them on the other side of the barrier.

"What's going on?" he thought aloud. But then he noticed someone that was by a little girl that looked like he was trying to protect her but was now unconscious holding her. He knew that red hair. And that gourd!

"GAARA!" he ran to his fallen friend and the young girl. She was crying uncontrollably. God she couldn't be older than three! He tried to get her but she flinched away from him.

"Shh. Its ok I won't hurt you. I promise." He picked her up and checked on Gaara. He was ok just knocked out. But why wasn't Shukaku taking over him?

The young girl held on tight to him and kept crying into his shirt as he got up to fully see the situation. That's when he saw the seal on her ankle. He quickly looked around and saw another young girl that was conscious. She was sitting calmly with a look on her face that he could only describe as shock. She had seals on her wrists. And now that he took a good look at the boy that was still screaming he was able to see that he had a seal around his left eye.

"No…"

He got up and went to look out to where the boy was screaming. He saw there two people he least expected to see. There doing some sort of jutsu was theSandaime and right behind him was none other than Kakashi. He looked at Kakashi.

"It's a genjutsu...it has to be…KAI! KAI! Its not working…that means it's a joke it's all a huge joke, right Kakashi? You're just getting back at me for burning all your books right?! Because there's no way you two would do this to me….RIGHT?! YOU WOULDN'T HURT INNOCENT PEOPLE! RIGHT?!" Naruto screamed at them with tears already running down his cheeks. Kakashi closed his eyes and looked away from him. Naruto wasn't dumb. He saw the other people. He knew they were other kage.

"I THOUGHT YOU UNDERSTOOD THAT WE WERENT DEMONS! HOW COULD YOU?! I thought you understood…but you were just trying to get rid of the demons just like everyone else…" he said and looked down tears running freely

Kakashi couldn't hold back any more, he let tears fall down his face and soak into his face mask. "I'm sorry Rin, Obito…you must be disgusted…I'm sorry Naruto…I have failed you…" he whispered to no one.

."I trusted you old man. I respected you…" Naruto said to the hokage looking at him strait in his eyes. His eyes narrowed.

"I'll never forgive you…"

The hokage let a tear go down his cheek as they finished up the jutsu. Naruto just stood there holding on to the little girl, looking at her with sad eyes.

"NARUTO!" Sai started running toward the barrier.

"Grab him." a kage ordered. Before Sai could reach them, anbu grabbed him and held him down using chakra.

"NOOOO! LET HIM GO! LET HIM GO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! HOKAGE-SAMA PLEASE STOP IT! PLEASE STOP! NARUTO! NARUTO!" He screamed frantically as he tried to go against the multiple chakra bind on him.

Naruto smiled at Sai. "You'll always be my brother Sai." He said softly.

Sai was unconsciously crying but he didn't even notice at all, all that was important was to get to Naruto. All of a sudden everything turned pitch black and a huge shikigami appeared above the barrier. He looked straight at the kages as if they where having a silent conversation.

"**VERY WELL. THE DEAL HAS BEEN MADE AND MY SOULS I SHALL TAKE"**

All of a sudden the death god went straight down into the earth and disappeared along with all the jinchuriki.

"NO! NARUTO! Let me go you bastards! NARUTO! NARUTO! Naruto…don't leave me…please don't leave…"

* * *

LT: SAD….any way to clear it up THIS IS NOT SAINARU!!! I love the pairing but in this one they are just brotherly best friends… 

Also Iruka doesn't know what they were doing to Naruto. If he did he would have tried to stop them. He was just asked to cover for the hokage, and who would say no to the hokage? Would you?

Anyway adios!!!


	4. Chapter 4:Facing Death

LT: I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while but my brother is a sociopath. :) that's all you people have to know. I recently took my anger out on my bathroom door. I got a huge bruise on my foot, twisted my wrist and got a huge headache from my stupidity.

Hahahahahahaha I'm happier now, I gave a bitch a black eye. :). Hehe.

I also went recently on an AP retreat to the Malibu Mountains. It was so much fun…except the part were I tried to hide a huge balloon in my sweater…then it popped and made me look like my water broke….

Any way I have vented a bit so I will now let you read the next chapter. Thanks for putting up with my ranting.

-

-

"_So do you agree to the terms?"_

"_Y-you let them go, and I will give you my soul for eternity."_

"_You do know that it means you will serve me till the end of time. You'll spend eternity in a dark place, in solitude. You will have no chance to be reincarnated. Are you sure you would give up your soul to save strangers, people you don't know?"_

"_I do know them…they're just like me. If giving up myself will give them another chance then I willingly will give it up."_

"_...Chose wisely for you can't go back on your decision."_

"_I have already made up my mind. I agree to your terms."_

"_Know that there is no going ba-"_

"_Are we going to keep on talking or are we going to move on with this?"_

"…_Naruto Uzumaki, you are one of a kind…"_

-

-

-

"Naruto! Wake up! Please wake up! You idiot, wake up what about becoming hokage?! You can't just give up your soul…not for me…_wake up_…please…"

Ryuu was at a loss on how to react to the outburst from the red head. He as well as the others present could only look on in sorrow as the raccoon vessel quietly cried over the body of his dead friend. Over the person who gave up his soul for complete strangers, a person who selflessly gave his soul to eternal darkness to save people who most likely wouldn't do the same for him.

Yes, they were all conscious during that moment were the blond made the deal for their lives. And Ryuu was stunned. Ryuu himself had already given up on humanity and life, after all unlike the rest of the ones present he willingly participated in his would-be death. After all he didn't believe in anyone. People were selfish and greedy entities that only worked toward their own selfish ends.

And yet… at the point were he thought it was over he encountered an entity that went against his beliefs. The blond had given what he could just to give him a second chance, without fear, without even a second thought.

"Kaa-san! Kaa-san!" the little girl had proclaimed the blond as her mother and was calling out to him. She started to shake him lightly with her little hands, but he wasn't moving, he wasn't even breathing anymore.

And it **hurt**. Somewhere in Ryuu's cold heart something began to hurt. The thought of the blond not waking up filled him with cold dread. And it surprised him. Who was this blond who with a moment of being in his life made him feel these emotions.

-

-

-

After what seemed like an eternity to Gaara, he felt someone's hand on his shoulder, but was to busy holding onto his fallen friend to really give a damn.

"We should give him a proper burial it's the least he deserves." The person whispered. He growled and tried to send his sand to remove the person's hand from him but it wouldn't respond. So he settled on slapping the hand away.

"Get away. Don't you dare touch him." he growled out. Looking up he noticed that the one that spoke was a fairly young blond woman, probably in her late 20's- early 30's. She wasn't looking at him though, but at the blond in his arms as if in shock.

He looked down at him and noticed that there was black mist oozing off of him. The others in the room gasped and took a step back, but Gaara wasn't going anywhere. He was staying right were he was, and if the weird mist killed him the at least he wouldn't be in a world with out the blond. The little girl that he had protected earlier must have thinking on the same lines as him, for she snuggled closer to the blond's body.

There was another who stepped forward instead of back ward but Gaara was too out of it to really pay attention.

He was busy watching the mist.

It rolled out the floor like a Smokey snake and began to coil upwards forming a tall silhouette.

They all (except the little girl who kind of fell asleep) stared at it as it seemed to look around. It seemed to clear its throat.

"Well…hello there! How are you folks doing?"

Everyone just stared at the shadow…thing…

"…ok…well you all should talk less you're too loud!" he then began to laugh at his own joke. It seemed to take a step toward Gaara, its hollow barely distinguishable eyes on the figure in his arms.

The guy who had stepped forward got in a fighting stance in front of Gaara.

"Who are you?!" he demanded narrowing his eyes.

"Death…" the blond woman from before whispered.

"Hahaha correct. I am the shikigami at your service. Although it's polite to state your name first, not that you need to Ryuu Ikimi and Yugito Nii, although I do…"

He trailed off as he noticed that Gaara was standing and practically snarling at him…the shikigami sweat dropped.

"Now, now, Gaara you need to calm down and let me explain some things…"

"…I'll KILL YOU!!" Gaara tried to reach the death god but Ryuu held him back. Although he struggled a bit to hold him, he was able to get a firm grip.

"Calm down kid! You have to calm down and listen to what it has to say…then if he doesn't bring back blondie we'll find a way to kill it." He said glaring at the death god.

'It? Where'd the respect go?' he looked around at the other people there and noticed that although their eyes held fear they also held courage and a promise of pain if he didn't bring good news. "Wow I can feel all the love… and by the way I technically can't die."

"I'll find a way."

The red head was seriously creepy when he smiled at him like that. Those teeth looked sharp…

"Anyways, before you all kill me; you need to know that the blond isn't dead."

"But he's not breathing…" a girl with magenta hair said softly.

"That's because I put him in a death like state! Before you ask I did this for two reasons. A. I wanted to see if he would actually go through with the deal, and what your reactions to his death would be. And 2. …I kind of have him doing my dreaded paperwork…" he said sheepishly.

There was a moment of pregnant silence…

"Ok. I'm killing it…" Ryuu had launched himself at the shadow but it disappeared and reappeared a few feet away.

"Oi. Thing that doesn't even know the alphabet; stay still so we can have the pleasure of your pain…" said a blue haired boy that was holding the hand of an exact replica of himself save for the hair.

"Hahaha. You guys are perfect. You may be known as jinchuriki but you are far from random sacrifices."

"What are we then?" Ryuu asked in a monotone voice.

"Destined GODS…"

° • ° • ° • ° • ° • ° • ° • ° • ° • ° • ° • ° • ° • ° • ° • ° • ° • ° • ° • ° • ° • ° • ° • ° • ° • ° • ° • °

**LT**: I know it's a small chapter but I just wanted to put _SOMETHING_ even if it was kinda rushed. And this is all I had done. And I know Gaara is OOC but hey Naru-chan died. (Sorta)

Oh and if there's something I will never do is _**DISCONTINUE A STORY!!**_ So even if it takes me forever I will post up chapters. Any way I have more AP tests this coming week but ill try to post another chapter by Thursday.

Bu-bye!!


End file.
